1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to collapsible hats and to a method of collapsing the hat without crushing a top panel of a crown of the hat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible hats are readily foldable to a relatively small, compact size rendering the folded hat easy to store in one's pocket or purse and simple to transport from place to place. Such collapsible hats are often provided with wide brims and are especially useful as informal headwear such as sunhats, rainhats and sports hats. U.S. Pat. No. 480,041; U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,468; U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,041; U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,917; U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,590; U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,373; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,851 are exemplificative of such collapsible hats and methods of folding them.
Such collapsible hats are often provided with a metal wire or hoop in the outer periphery of the hat brim to impart a shape to the hat when worn. To collapse the hat, this hoop is twisted in a direction which folds and crushes a top panel of a crown of the hat. Repeated crushing of the top crown panel imparts a rumpled, worn look to the crown and detracts from the overall appearance of the hat when worn. The hoop does not serve to restore the crown to its original, unrumpled shape. Despite the informal nature of such hats, many wearers will not choose to wear hats having wrinkled and creased areas.